In joining a video conference endpoint (specifically a room conference system) into a video conference, a user must typically manipulate a specialized control device of the video conference endpoint (i.e., a control device specifically adapted to operate/control the video conference endpoint), such as a remote control or touch panel. Many users, however, are not familiar with how to use such specialized control devices.